A Cop and a Mountie
by brightspark
Summary: A short arc of five fics for the themes attraction, romance, passion, intimacy and commitment. FraserxRay V.
1. Twist of the Gut

Ray Vecchio could tell what kind of day it was from the twist in his gut. Usually, the twist in his gut told him that Fraser looked especially noble. And if Fraser looked especially noble, it meant he was feeling especially kind and dutiful, and if _Fraser_ felt kind and dutiful he inevitably expected, in a very kind and dutiful way, that Ray would be feeling kind and dutiful too. He was usually wrong, in fact, nearly always, unless beautiful women were involved, but whether Ray was in a kind and dutiful mood or _not_, he usually ended up helping Fraser be kind and dutiful. 

So when he felt the start of the usual twist in his gut when he looked up at the Mountie, he was almost ready to sigh and ask Fraser which little old lady he would be helping cross the road in twenty minutes time, or which house was going to be suspiciously on fire, or whose kids had run off. He was about to, when he realised it wasn't quite the usual twist in his gut.

It was saying something else entirely today. Something that seemed familiar, but that he'd never connected with Fraser before. He frowned, trying to think of it.

"...ay? Ray? Are you okay?"

He realised with a start that Fraser was talking to him and looked up. "What? Sorry, Benny, I was working and..."

"Oh, it's no problem."

Nothing, as Ray had observed on many occassions, was really a problem for the Mountie. Even breaking the law was excusable, as long as the criminal suddenly changed his or her ways and turned him or herself in immediately.

Ray looked up at Fraser, letting the twist in his gut do what it wanted, and came to an unsettling conclusion.


	2. Good Samaritans

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this! I actually did all the updates on my LiveJournal account, but kept forgetting to do it here. Everything will get uploaded now. :)

* * *

"You call this a date?"

"I'm sorry, Ray," Fraser said, looking a little abashed, and Ray rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up and get back in the car. And I am _not_ stopping. Not for a road accident, not for a troop of horses to pass, not for a full blown crime played out two inches from my front bumper. Okay?"

"I quite understand," Fraser said, sliding into the car as Ray slammed his own door. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. We are going to get a pizza, and then we're going to watch a movie at your place, and you are not going to tell me that you don't have a tv, because I don't want to hear it."

"Ray..."

"Damn it, Benny, no phone, no tv, how many years behind the times are you?"

"I'm sorry, Ray," he said, quietly, again, and Ray sighed, putting his foot down hard on the accelerator.

"And I don't want to hear that I'm speeding, either," he said, just as Fraser opened his mouth. "Or that I just passed a red light. I _know_. We'll pick up my tv and hook it up at your place for the evening."

Fraser kept his mouth shut, but they were both smiling.

"Ray, would you please...?"

"Benny, I can't see that old lady. I have no idea that she's there, and therefore I am _not_ stopping, just like I said." Ray pulled in, stopping the car by the pavement. "Now get out of the car, help her across the road, and get back in here quickly."

"Thank you kindly, Ray," Fraser said, tipping his hat, and Ray sighed loudly, wondering why he'd let the Mountie get such a hold on his heart.


	3. Epiphany

Benton Fraser was a passionate person, it had to be said. He was passionate about his job, he was passionate about sticking his nose in everywhere it didn't belong, he was passionate about chasing down criminals and he was passionate about that wolf when it came down to it.

Unfortunately for Ray Vecchio, he didn't seem to be inclined to be overly passionate about _him_. Not even as a friend.

And Ray Vecchio was (_very_) tired of waiting around for him. Of course, he knew perfectly well that Benny didn't have the least idea that he was keeping anyone waiting around for anyone. And Ray Vecchio was one of many people waiting in line. Fortunately for him, he had an innate belief that he was _always_ at the front of the line for anything.

So he was quietly determined to get what he wanted, to be a little more forceful than any of the women waiting around for Fraser.

First stop was that supply cupboard that more often than not, Fraser dragged _him_ into.

"What are we in here for, Ray?"

Ray's heart was beating fast. Loud enough for Fraser to hear, he was sure. His heart was beating so fast because he was so close to Fraser, _so_ close, and, well, he hoped he was going to get kissed. That was the aim, anyway.

"Listening."

"To what?"

Fraser's clueless look was cute, but entirely not what Ray wanted to see.

Next stop was attempting to ask Fraser out on a date. He might as well have been any old close friend, because Fraser _really_ didn't _get_ the whole 'date' business. And after that, Ray was at a bit of a loss.

Standing outside the restaurant, looking up at Fraser with his sensitive, kind eyes, and his stupid little endearing grin, Ray had an epiphany. It could be summed up with the words 'to hell with it'.

"Oh... damn it."

Ray shoved Fraser back against the wall and kissed him eagerly, closing his eyes and clutching at Fraser's leather jacket (that jacket that he looked so damn _gorgeous_ in) as if he needed a handhold. He fully expected to be politely pushed away, now, after all this.

But Fraser responded, pushing back against him and deepening the kiss hungrily.

Ray felt a little dizzy. 


	4. Pets and their Owners

It was comfortable, sharing Benny's bed. Mainly because Fraser refused to hog covers or mattress. In fact, it took some persuading to make him stay in the bed, rather than go elsewhere, so that Ray could be more comfortable.

"I don't want to be more comfortable. I want you. Right. Here."

Ray was only short with him because he was frustrated, because Fraser wasn't getting it, because there was something in him (in some long hidden ridiculously romantic and clingy part of his mind) that wanted to curl around Fraser and sleep there, just sleep and feel Fraser close.

He would never admit that, of course.

Fraser settled down, leaving Ray plenty of room to sprawl all over, which he was quite grateful. It was nice. Being close to Benny and all that. But...

"Benny?"

"What is it, Ray?"

"Your deaf wolf is licking my toes."

"Tell him to stop," Fraser said, yawning softly, and Ray was temporarily amazed that Fraser was doing something almost _lazy_, snuggling down and not doing anything to help, and then he realised that Fraser was probably amused. He jerked his toes up under the covers with a vague thought of disgust at the idea of wolf slobber all over his feet.

"'Night, Benny," he said, finding a comfortable spot on Fraser's shoulder to rest his head.

"'Night, Ray."

There was silence for a little while, both of them closing their eyes and laying, for the time being, at least, in comfortable quiet.

"Benny?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Your crazy deaf wolf is licking my _leg_."

"Oh."

"Get _off_, Diefenbaker! Damn it! Fraser, damn it, are all our special moments going to get ruined by this damn wolf? Mmmph, fuck, Fraser, you going to start licking me too?" He thought about that. "Shit, maybe that's not a bad idea."

It was, perhaps, true, Ray thought, that pets were like their owners. Or the other way around. He couldn't be really sure, through the fuzziness that came once Fraser had sent Diefenbaker out and returned to the bed. 


	5. Realisation

Ray realised, after some thinking about it, that they'd become a permanent thing. That wasn't a _bad_ thing -- hell, it was one of the nicest things he'd ever felt, because he realised that he had a spare toothbrush always at Benny's, and Benny's own spare toothbrush was sat on the shelf in his bathroom. And he had Benny's spare best uniform in his wardrobe, hung up and ironed by _his_ mother, just in case.

No, it was a very nice thing, and Benny's easy smile still made Ray's stomach do flips.

The problem was only that Ray wasn't used to it. Girls saw him, they liked him briefly, then they didn't like him. Benny saw him, liked him, and kept liking him, no matter what. Ray had to suspect that Benny was the only person who would ever do that for him.

So the fact was that Ray had to keep Benny.

Not that that would be hard or at all unpleasant.

It was just that he wasn't sure Benny felt the same way.

He buried into Benny's bed, glaring balefully at the wolf who, while obedient to Fraser's orders to leave Ray alone, still gave him these looks. "You're not his mother, you know," Ray told Diefenbaker with a soft huff, "you don't get to decide whether I'm good enough for him or not."

The wolf whined softly and lay down, looking for all the world as if it disagreed.

"Maybe you should get out of bed," he heard Benny say. It seemed like a few minutes later but as he sat up he immediately noticed the clock.

A few hours.

Oh.

"I'll call in sick," he said, flopping down again. Fraser was dressed in his brown uniform, hat in his hands.

"Ray, umm..."

"You can stay with me."

There was a long pause. "I don't think I should, Ray. Though... I want to."

Ray peeked out from under the covers. "Okay."

Fraser turned to go.

"Oh, and Benny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He borrowed under the covers again and waited until he heard Fraser go out, closing the door behind him. 


End file.
